Reflection of love
by Yupinaloveyhu2
Summary: Amu's parents and Ami die mysteriously, she feels really down about it until she meets a certain someone and falls in love. Until he ends up leaving her and now she doesn't believe in love anymore, she later meets someone that is trying to win her heart will she ended up falling in love again? Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Sorrow

Yupina: Ok! First story well kinda a first story for Shugo Chara

Amu: Yay!

Ikuto: *Stays silent*

Yupina: -_- Well here enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sorrow**

"Ami ssh.. don't say anything be quite.. everything will be okay."

The young women with beautiful golden eyes held her child tightly in her arms as her husband tried to protect them against some kinda of evil the mother tryed to conformt her little daughter as she cired in her arms, the door was smashed open as a group of men dragged her husband coverd in blood and cuts all over his body and dropped him to the ground Ami screamed, to find her father full of blood and men looked up at Ami and her mother as there eyes turned bloody red, they started to walk towards them as Ami's mother hugged her tighter in her arms. The father tried to get up, but he felt to weak and was in to much pain but he tried anyway, he gripped the ground and clenched his teeth together as he looked up and glared at the men as they laughed at him.

"Don't hurt them.."

The men turned and looked at him as he tried to get up, but they kicked him in the rib the might of the kick was so strong that he went flying to the wall. As he fell dead to the ground.

"Father!"

Ami yelled as the men with the red eyes smirked revealing there fangs at Ami and her mother there eyes widen in shock, as Ami's eyes where filling up with tears. She clinged into her mother's dress.

"Mama... i-im s-scared *hic*

"All of you men are vampires aren't you?"

They looked at the women and smirked at her.

"What are you going to do to us?"

Haha.. "What all vampires do.. drink your blood."

The vampires walked closer to Ami and her mother in a circle form as Ami and her mother screamed into the night.

* * *

Ohh.. "That's werid, the necklace my parents gave me came off?"

"I think it's a bad omen.."

_Ohh no something must have happened to them and Ami?_

Amu looked at the necklace as she held it in the palm of her hand, and felt a slight pain in her chest. She hears a knock on her door and grips the necklace in her hand as she looks up at the door.

"You may come in"

Amu finds Tadase, and Nagahiko walk into her room. Amu looks at them, as she looks at Tadase and Nagahiko with a sad look in their face. Tadase and Nagahiko look at each other before they look back at Amu. Tadase clears his throat and steps forward. Amu thought to herself.

_I think their going to tell me some really terrible news._

"A-Amu umm.. Yours parents and your sister..."

Amu's eyes widen and walked up towards Tadase as her eyes started to get watery.

W-what happend to them to t-them, do you know something about them?

Amu grabbed Tadase by his clothing, as he looked at her with a sad painful look in his face.

**"TELL ME!"**

Tadase opened his mouth and yelled at Amu the words she would've never want to hear.

**"THERE DEAD!"**

Amu's eyes widen as the words were settling into her brain, then tears started to pour out of her eyes as the images of her parents and Ami's sweet smile came into her mind.

"No this can't be, they can't be dead!"

Tadase grabbed a hold of Amu's wrist, as she looked up at his red-ruby eyes, then she looked at Nagahiko and he had the same look in his face as Tadase. Then Amu knew that it was true that they weren't lying. Amu collapsed to the floor crying her eyes out. Amu felt someone walk up to her she looked up and noticed that it was Nagahiko he looked back at Tadase and gave him a nod as Tadase did the same he walked towards the door and left.

Nagahiko walked towards Amu and she got up and ran towards him as she cried into his shoulder Nagahiko sat her on her bed as he hugged tightly.

"Why did they have to take them away from me?" "This isn't fair" *hic*

"Amu please clam down" (A/NI chose Nagahiko to stay with her well because he has words of wisdom lol)

"I just can't Negi" *hic*

Nagihiko patted Amu in the back of her head trying to clam her down.

"Amu there in a better place now and you know it."

"Your right Negi.." but I want them to be here with me."

"There going to watch you from above, they will protect you. But all they really want to see is your beautiful smiling face and that your happy. Even though there not here with you." Ohh.. and you must make them proud by you trying to protect this kingdom and become into the next new queen. (Amu is 19) But first you need to get your mind straight, so take your time well be here to help you threw this."

At first Nagahiko had a serious look in his face but it soften after awhile, he got up and patted Amu on the top of her head and left out the door. Amu just looked at the door blankly and decided to lay back on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as she remembered her morning with her parents and Ami.

***Flashback***

"Amu- chan where going to go form alittle trip, do you want to come!"

"No mother, I'll stay her

"Ohh okay dear, we might be back maybe by tonight or tomorrow and we will be taking Ami with us."

"Ohh okay mother byee, have a safe trip"

"Bye- bye Onee- san"

Amu was coming down the stairs as she saw her parents and Ami, give her a big smile as Ami ran towards her to give her hug one last hug as they walked out the door.

***End Of Flashback***

* * *

Amu curled up into a little ball as tears streamed down her face and soon enough, it wasn't long enough before sleep engulfed her. Later as Amu was sleeping Tadase walked into her room and saw her thrashing around in her sleep and screaming.

"No please don't go, stay with me please I need you guy's"

_In Amu's dream she was engulfed in darkness until a bright light flashed out of nowhere blurring her vision out, she blocked the light with her hand. The light dimmed alittle Amu brought her hand down from her eyes, Amu eyes widen to see Ami in her mothers arms and her father next to them smiling at her. Ami and her parents at the same time said..._

_"We love you Onee- san, Amu- chan" Please take care of your self" _

_Her parents and Ami smiled at her as Amu was reaching out towards them with tears in her eyes, but they started walking away from her into the light Amu opened her mouth and yelled._

_"No please don't go, stay with me please I need you guy's in my life"_

_"Amu-chan don't worry we will always be with you in your heart and we will protect you"_

_" NOO! Please don't leave me alone!" _

_"Good-byee Amu- chan"_

_Ami and her parents walked threw the light and disappeared, as Amu eyes slowly closed and she collapsed into the ground with tears streaming down her face and fell unconscious._

Amu's eyes widen with tears in her eyes as they streamed down her cheek Tadase was holding her in his arms, he saw her eyes open and a sad smile drew over his face.

"Amu- chan your awake"

"Tadase- kun?"

Amu started to cry harder and placed her head in Tadase's chest as he comforted her.

"Amu- chan don't cry anymore, im here for you"

"Tadase I saw my parents and Ami in my dream, they told me that they love and that I need to take care of myself..."

"Amu- chan its true you need to take care of yourself for now on.."

"And then they told me good-bye and they disappeared, I didn't want them to leave me. I need them with me"

"Amu there going to be with you the whole time, even though you won't be able to see them and they want you to be happy." "Okay Amu- chan"

Amu looked at Tadase and nodded her head, Tadase leaned towards Amu and kissed her forehead

"Amu you should go to sleep now"

Tadase got up for Amu's bed and started to walk away until he felt a tug in the back of his shirt, Tadase turned around and saw Amu with pleading.

"Tadase please don't go stay with me please?"

"Okay Amu- chan"

Tadase got on Amu's bed and laid down next to her as she snuggled next to him, it wasn't long before sleep engulfed her. Tadase looked at Amu's face as he smiled.

_She looks okay now, Amu your so beautiful I wish you knew my true feelings. We been together since we where little and I have always liked you but I never told you _*Sigh*

Tadase leaned towards Amu and whispered into her ear.

_"I Love You Amu_ and I promise that I will be here to protect you"

Tadase closed his eyes and soon enough sleep took over.

* * *

Yupina: And done!

Ikuto: Damn

Amu: That was pretty sad

Yupina: Umm I guess.. Well then please review!

A/N: Sorry if the story is a bit sloppy. Please Review and tell me what you think. See you soon! Thanks :)

:)


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

Yupina: Ugh.. -_-

Amu: What's wrong?

Yupina: School is about to started.

Ikuto: Haha your mad

Yupina: Shut up!

Ikuto: No..

Yupina: Your lucky that your sexy -_-

Ikuto: What can I say *Shrugs*

Amu: *Sweat drops* Anyway please enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Its been awhile since Amu has left her room ever since she found out about her parents death, Tadase assigned everyone together to talk about the situation Amu is going threw. Kukai and Utau came first and take there seat.

"Where's Rima and Negi?"

Tadase asked as he looked around the room and then back at the couple

"Umm I don't know, I think they were arguing"

*Sigh* "There always arguing"

"Your right, but there really cute together"

Utau looks at Tadase and gives him a smile.

"Where here"

Everyone turns to see Rima red as a tomato and Negi just smiling, everyone have a questioned look in there faces.

"Umm what's wrong with Rima?"

Kukai asked as he looks at Rima that has an angry look in her face as she looks at Negi.

"Nothing happened"

Negi looks at Kukai and gives him a smile, Negi and Rima make their way to there seat

"Uhh okay if you say so.."

Tadase clears his throat and everyone turns to look at him

"Remember what we came here for"

"We came here to help Amu!"

"We have to find a way for her to go out or something, any ideas?"

Everyone starts to think then Utau and Rima raise there hands at the same time. Tadase looks up at them and smiled.

"Yes"

Rima and Utau yell out at the same time.

"I have an idea, Amu is my best friend so I think that I should take her to town!"

Rima and Utau glare at each other

"Amu is my best friend!"

"No she's my best friend!"

Rima and Utau are face to face as a spark connected between them. Tadase, Negi and Kukai just looked at them as a sweat dropped on each of there head's

"Umm.. girls calm down, why don't both of you girls take her to town. I think Amu would love to have both of you guys with her"

"Hmmp"

Rima and Utau turned there backs towards each other, but they sighed in agreement.

*Sigh* "Fine well go with each other"

Tadase and the rest of the boys sighed in relief and smiled at each other

"Okay great, now go get Amu"

Utau and Rima look at Tadase and nod there head in agreement, as they both walk out the room to get Amu.

* * *

Amu is curled up into a little ball on her bed, hugging her pillow in her chest as she sings.

_**Kanon Wakeshima - Still Doll **_

_**Hi, Miss Alice**_  
_**Anata garasu no**_  
_**Me de donna yume wo**_  
_**Mirareru no? **_  
_**Mirareru no? **_

_**Mata atashi**_  
_**Kokoro ga sakete**_  
_**Nagarederu**_

_**Tsukurotta**_  
_**Sukima ni sasaru**_  
_**Kioku-tachi**_

_**Hi, Miss Alice**_  
_**Anata kajitsu no**_  
_**Kuchi de dare ni ai wo**_  
_**Nageteru no? **_  
_**Nageteru no? **_

_**Mou atashi**_  
_**Kotoba o tsumaku**_  
_**Shita no netsu**_

_**Same kitte**_  
_**Mederu outau mo**_  
_**Utaenai**_

_**Still, you do not answer..**_

After Amu finished singing her song Utau and Rima walk into her room. Amu slowly gets up and stares at them with a tired look in her face, Rima looks up at Utau and both of them give each other a nod as they look back at Amu.

_Why are they looking at me that way?_

"Heyy, what are you guys doing?"

Utau and Rima grab Amu and drag her out of her bed, then they shove her in the bathroom and pulled her clothes off until she was in her undergarments.

"Amu I want you to take a shower?"

"May I ask you why you want me to?"

"We are going to go out and you look like crap, also to let you know your coming with us!"

"Ohh really?"

"Yes really, now hurry up!"

"Okay"

Utau walked out of the bathroom, Amu then locked the door behind her. She then walked towards the tub and turned on the water, the bathroom slowly filled up in fog. Amu looked down at herself then took off her undergarments. She reached out and slowly touched the water until she was satisfied with the temperature. The tub slowly filled up with water, Amu got over the tub and she slowly dipped her body into the water. She moaned softly as the warmth of the water engulfed her body.

As Amu was in the tub memories of her parents engulfed her thought, she slowly started to feel alone and sad.

"Why?.."

Amu said as tears streamed down her face. Amu wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, burying her face in the small crack between her knees.

"I feel really lonely..."

Amu just sighed as she thought to herself.

_Come on Amu you need to move on..._

_I- just can't..._

_You have to Amu everyone is counting on you.._

_I know.._

_Come on Amu you have to get over it!_

_Stop!_

Amu covered her ears as she tried to control the voice's in her head, a feeling within the pit of her stomach grew larger with each memory of her dearest parents and her little sister. Amu catching in her throat causing her to cough from a momentary lack of air while she was crying. She had a lump in her throat it pushed further and further, until it could no longer be enclosed she screamed as she battled with her mind and her memories of her life with her parents and Ami.

* * *

As Utau and Rima were waiting for Amu to finish her bath, they decided to choose a dress for her to wear. As they were looking for a dress they heard an agonizing scream coming from the bathroom Amu was in. Rima looked at the door and started walking towards it but felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Utau with a sad look in her face. Rima opened her mouth to say something but Utau just moved her head from side to side.

"We should just leave her.."

"B-but.."

"No"

Rima just gave up and sighed and looked down at the ground

"Let's just finish getting her dress ready"

After Amu calmed down she got some soap and slowly rubbed her body with the hard slippery substance, she then grabbed a piece of cloth and began to rub her body, as foam started to form over her white creamy skin. She then poured water over her body as the foam flowed off her body. She then got some shampoo into her hands as she started to massage her scalp slowly, as foam began to form in between her fingers and her hands. Until she felt satisfied with messaging her head she poured water over her head. She then repeated again, after she was done with her bath she put on a robe and walked out the door.

Amu saw Rima and Utau waiting for her, but Utau looked pissed she just looked at Amu with an angry look in face she then yelled at her.

"Hurry up! We been waiting for you, for a long time!"

"Uhh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-.."

Amu didn't finish her sentence because Utau grabbed her and made Amu put on her dress with Rima's help as well. After that Amu was ready.

"Okay your ready"

Utau and Rima looked at Amu and they smiled at her.

"Where are we going again?"

"Were going to town!"

* * *

Utau and Rima grabbed Amu's hands and pulled her to make her walk quickly

"Come on Amu, let's hurry!"

Amu was struggling as she tried to regain her posture but only smiled. To know that her friends were there for her.

"Where here!"

Amu was amazed by how lively the town was. There was music everyone was dancing and laughing.

"Wow!.."

"I didn't expect this much"

"Me either"

"Come on Amu, let's look around!"

Rima grabbed Amu's and Utau's hands and started walking to walk down the row of shops. They stopped at this little shop that sell's jewelry and clothing, Amu was fascinated of a golden bracelet she examined the bracelet carefully as she thought to herself.

_Wow this is pretty I really want it_

As Amu thought to herself she felt someone was starting at her, she turned around to see if anyone was looking at her. Amu saw someone looking at her between two tree's it was a guy about her age but maybe older. He had dark little short spiked up brown hair and light brown eyes his skin was pale like her's and he had an intense stare on Amu. She felt breathless of how intense his stare was on her.

_Who is he?_

Amu thought to herself as Utau was calling.

"Amu!?"

"Hello, earth to Amu!"

"Huh!... s-sorry"

"Amu is everything okay?"

"Yea everything is fine..."

Amu looked at Utau and back to were the guy was but he was gone. She sighed.

"What were you looking at?"

"Umm... nothing really"

"Okay.. if you say so"

Rima walked up to Utau and Amu.

"Lets look around some more"

"Okay"

Amu just kept thinking about guy until she heard Rima and Utau.

"Amu are you coming?"

"Umm.. no I'll stay here, you guys go ahead without me"

Amu looked at Utau and Rima as she gave them a smile

"Okay Amu"

* * *

Utau and Rima walked away as Amu stayed behind, as soon as she thought they were far away from her in a safe distance. Amu walked towards the direction were she saw the guy. Amu walked between the two trees and then was surrounded by trees but Amu didn't mind she just kept walking, then in the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. Amu immediately reacted and twirled around and under her dress she took out a small blade and threw it at the shadow she saw.

"Whoa! Well aren't you a fast reactor"

Amu ready herself as she held up two other small blades in between her fingers, she saw the same guy that was looking at her when she was looking at the bracelet. The guy walked out of the trees with the small blade between his fingers as he smirked at Amu.

"Who are you!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing or should I say princess Amu"

Amu was shocked that he knew that she was a princess, Amu ran towards him as she hid the two small blades back in her dress and took out a sword. The guys smile grew wider as he ready himself, Amu slashed at him but he dodge everyone of her attacks her anger was growing to a boiling point and her speed increased, and she made a small cut in his left cheek they both jumped away from each other panting.

The guy smirked as he rubbed the bloody cut in his cheek and then licked it, he smiled as he ran towards Amu again she ready herself but as soon as she did he disappeared from infront of her, she then felt him behind her and then she jumped away from him but she slipped on a twig. Amu closed her eyes as she waited for the impact but she didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes and found the guy had her in a embrace as they both fell to the ground. Amu was lying on the ground as the guy had his hands out between her head, she looked up at him and blushed he smiled at her reaction.

"Your a clumsy and a feisty princess"

"N-no I'm not"

Amu blushed even deeper as his smile grew wider.

"My name is Seungri Tomoya by the way"

"Ohh.. nice to meet you"

Amu looked up at Seungri as they both looked at each other.

"You can get off me now"

"I like being in this position"

Seungri sighed and got off of Amu as he helped her up, they looked at each other then Seungri leaned towards Amu as he pushed her towards a tree.

"W-what are y-you do-ing?!"

Seungri gave Amu an intense stare that made her stay still, then he slowly leaned down towards her ear Amu flinched as she felt his breath on her ear. Seungri leaned down towards her neck and licked it he then grabbed both of Amu's hands and pinned them over her head.

"S-stop! What are you trying to do?"

Seungri looked up at Amu as her face was flushed pink, Amu felt lost in his gaze that she felt burnable. Seungri then slowly leaned towards Amu's lips and kissed them, her eyes slowly started to close as the kiss deepened and her heart started to race. Seungri let go of Amu's hands as he wrapped his hands around her waist, Amu then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

_I never felt anything like this.._

Then Seungri slowly pulled away from the kiss as Amu slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I like you"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, your so cute"

Amu blushed as Seungri smiled, Amu then pulled away from him.

"I hate you!"

"You didn't seem to hate me when we were kissing"

Seungri smirked as realization came over Amu as she blushed even deeper.

"W-what are you t-talking about?, I did hate it"

"Sure whatever you say princess here's the deal now, I'll make you fall in love with me"

"W-what no you won't, I won't fall for you!"

"Well see Amu"

Seungri smirked as he disappeared and appeared next to Amu, he then grabbed her and hugged her from behind, he then turned Amu around to face him then he crashed his lips again to Amu's. Amu tried to push him away but he was to strong he then pulled away, Amu swigged at him but he dodge it and landed on a tree and smiled.

"This is were I take my leave, remember Amu you will fall for me"

"Noo! I won't!"

Seungri smirked and jumped off from tree to tree as he left Amu boiling in anger.

* * *

Amu then walked towards the way she came from, and found Utau and Rima.

"Where have you been?"

"We were looking for you"

"Ohh.. I'm sorry, ready to go back?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Amu was walking in front of Rima and Utau as they talked, she then started to think about the events of her and Seungri.

_I'll make you fall in love with me_

Those words replayed in her mind as she thought about the kiss, Amu started to slowly feel frustrated and she ended up yelling.

"I will never fall in love with you!"

Utau and Rima stayed quite as they looked at Amu she was steaming with anger, they looked at each other and then they looked back at Amu.

"Umm.. Amu what's wrong?"

Amu just froze and looked at Utau and Rima

"N-nothing is wrong"

Amu only smiled and just kept walking, Utau and Rima looked at each other and started whispering to each other

"Something must'v happened while we were gone?"

"That's what I think to"

"We have to find out what it is"

"Yup"

Utau and Rima giggled, as Amu was mumbling to herself the way home.

* * *

Yupina: Sorry for the late update *bows*

Ikuto and Amu: Yes were sorry..

Yupina: Thxs fro reading, I hope you liked it..

Ikuto: I didn't like it

Yupina: WHAT!

Ikuto: Im not in the story yet!

Yupina: Your going to be in the story soon.. be patient

Amu: Yea Ikuto

Ikuto: Ugh.. fine

A/N: Sorry for the late update i been busy in school, thxs for reading and please review :)


	3. Chapter 3:Start of a new friendshiplove

Yupina: Hello!

Amu: Were back

Ikuto: Sorry for the late update

Yupina: I been having problems in school...

Amu: Like boy problems..

Yupina: N-no.. its school work, not boys

Amu: Whatever you say..

Ikuto: On to the story

* * *

**Chapter 3: Start Of A New Friendship/Love**

Amu woke up with her hair point out in every direction, she was slightly sleepy and frustrated

"Ugh.. I couldn't sleep"

Amu couldn't sleep because of her thinking about Seungri, she thought about the kiss then realization hit her. Her eyes widen

_He took my first kiss! _

Amu grabbed her pillow and slammed her face into it, as she yelled

"Ahhh.. ugh.. he t-took my first kiss"

"Who took your first kiss!?"

Amu dropped her pillow from her face, and found Utau standing next to her bed, with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for an answer. Amu sighed as she was about to explain to Utau about Seungri. Utau walked up to the edge of her bed and sat down next to Amu.

"Okay tell me who took your first kiss"

"This g-guy.."

Amu twisted her blanket between her fingers as she explained

"And who is this guy?"

"His name is Seungri.."

"Where did you meet him?"

"When we were at the shop I felt someone looking at me,you know how I have these senses and as well as my fighting skills"

"Yea"

"Well I saw this guy looking at me and well I.. was curious, so when you guys left I looked for him. I found him near the woods and he actually knew who I was..."

"Really?!"

"Yea, I wanted to find out how he knew who I was, but he wouldn't tell me and he wouldn't tell me who he was or how he knew about me. So I got pretty frustrated and angry, so I took out my weapons and we started fighting. He dodge everyone of my moves, as we were fighting I slipped on a stick and I was about to fall but Seungri came and protected me from the fall and well..."

Amu's face became bright red as the image of her and Seungri kissing

"And well what?.."

"He landed on top of me and well then he wouldn't move, even though I told him to but eventually he got off but then he pushed me to a tree and then h-he k-kissed me.."

"Ohh my gosh, that is so cute"

Utau's eyes brightened as she heard Amu say that Senguri kissed her

"This is start of a new love, What else happend?"

"What! no it doesn't it, but anyways then Seungri kinda started messing around with me, he told me that he likes me and that I'm cute. I don't like him though!"

"Ohh.. really? Amu"

"W-what do you mean?"

"At some point I think that you will fall in love with him"

"No I won't!, he said the same thing exactly!"

"Well I think he's right"

Utau got off of Amu's bed and walked towards the door and looked back at Amu, as she opened the door

"You should get ready"

Utau closed the door and walked away as Amu looked at the door, and thought to herself

_I won't fall in love with him!_

* * *

Amu got up and went to the bathroom and took a bath, after she was done she walked out of the bathroom with the towel over her head as she dried her hair. Until Amu was satisfied she took off the towel from her head, her eyes widen to find Seungri laying on her bed. Amu took out her small blade and threw it at Seungri but he caught it between his fingers

"Well hello to you too princess, what a great way to greet your lover"

"Your not my lover!"

Senguri got off of Amu's bed as he walked towards her, Amu took a step back as Seungri got closer. Until her back hit the bathroom door

"Don't go n-near me"

"You know you want me to hold you"

Amu looked at Seungri as he slowly wrapped his arms around Amu's waist, she placed her hands over his chest as she tried to push him away. But gave and then palced her head over his chest as she heard his heart beat. Amu blushed as she looked up at Senguri, he took his right hand as he creased Amu's cheek and touched her wet hair. Amu saw Seungri lean towards her, she then closed her eyes as Seungri closed the gap between them. Amu's heart beat increased as the kiss deepend, she then felt something go into her mouth as it explored her. Amu tried to push Seungri but he wouldn't budge, but he then pulled away and looked at Amu

"What's wrong you never tongue kissed before?"

"W-what ummm... n-noo"

Seungri smirked as he saw Amu blush

"Fine then I'll teach you"

"W-wait w-what!?"

Seungri got closer to Amu and then kissed her, he then tried to stick his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm.."

"Open your mouth more and stick your tongue out a little"

Amu did as she was told she felt a really hot in her body, Seungri and Amu's tongue battled from dominance. But Seungri slowly started to pull away as he looked down at Amu's honey golden eyes, her face was flushed pink

"I'll teach you some more stuff like this Amu"

Amu's eyes widen as she blushed, Seungri then leaned down and pushed Amu's hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead, Amu then wrapped her arms around Seungri she felt happy, warm and safe in his embrace.

"Meet me outside"

"What for?"

"I want to take you somewhere"

"Uhh.. okay"

Seungri gave Amu a peck on the lips and then jumped out the window, Amu then got ready and walked downstairs and found Tadase

"Heyy, Amu-chan where are you going?"

"I'm going out Tadase"

"Would you mind if I went with you?"

"Uhh.. sorry Tadase I want to go alone, maybe next time"

"B-but.."

Amu walked away and found Utau, she walked towards her and whispered to Utau

_"Utau I need your help!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Distract Tadase"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm going out to see Seungri..."_

_"Aww okay, but you owe me for this"_

_"Okay thanks"_

As Amu finished talking to Utau, Tadase was was walking towards them. But Amu walked away from Utau and Utau saw Tadase trying to talk to Amu but she got in front of him

"Tadase I need your help with something"

"Uhh.. I wanted to speak to A-..."

"Please I really need your help!"

*Sigh* "Fine I will help you"

"Thank you"

Amu started walking to the door she, then looked back and saw Utau smile and wink at her. Amu then smiled and walked out the door she kept walking straight, as she kept walking Seungri came from behind Amu and wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around

"Ahh! Seungri put me down haha.."

"Amu your so cute"

Seungri put Amu down and placed both of his hands on her cheeks, and smiled at her. Amu looked deep into Seungri's light brown eyes as she blushed and felt her heart beat increase.

*Am I really falling in love with him, I can't we only been together for two days. Ugh I'm so confused...*

Seungri hugged Amu tightly in his arms, Amu slowly hugged him back.

"Come on Amu"

Senguri let go of Amu and grabbed a hold of her hand, and started walking

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

* * *

Seungri held Amu's hand tightly as they walked, it took them one hour until they got there but Seungri stop on his tracks and then covered Amu's eyes.

"S-seungri what are you doing?"

"Where almost there it's a surprise"

"Uhh.. okay"

"Amu this place is just for the both of us"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Okay were here"

Seungri pulled his hands away from Amu's eyes, her eyes widen in awe, Seungri took her to a secret garden it was full of beautiful flowers. Amu walked towards a bush full of roses and to some lilies.

"I just love lilies and roses!"

"Ohh really?"

"Yes! Thank you for bringing me here"

Amu smiled at Seungri and looked back at the flowers, Seungri smiled to see Amu was happy. He walked towards Amu and hugged her

"Your so cute Amu"

Seungri buried his face into Amu's hair and neck, she blushed as she felt his breath on her neck. Seungri then hugged Amu around her waist, as he lifted Amu up and twirled her around. Seungri then turned Amu to face him, as he looked deep into Amu's eyes and then kissed her. Seungri then pulled away and looked at Amu as he smiled at her.

"Amu when is your birthday?"

"Umm.. its on September 28"

"Ohh.. really its coming soon"

"What about you?"

"My birthday is on October 3"

"How old will you be turning?"

"18"

'Your one year older than me.."

"Yup"

Seungri looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting late

"Amu you ready to go?"

"Umm.. yea"

"Okay come on"

Amu ran towards Seungri and then tripped over a rock, Seungri then came and got her in his arms

"Your so clumsy"

"S-sorry"

"Want me to carry you back home?"

"N-noo you don't have to.. I'm fine"

"No your my princess and I will protect you"

Amu looked at Senguri as he looked back at her with a serious look, Senguri then sighed

"Your so persistent, climb on my back"

Amu looked at him and then climbed on his back, Senguri stood up and Amu wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahh!.."

"Not so tight.."

Seungri almost tumbled backwards, but regained his balance

"I'm s-sorry"

"Is this the first time you been carried like this?"

"N-noo my f-father use to carry me like this when I was little.."

Amu started to cry when she remembered about, her father, Ami and her mother. Senguri felt Amu trembling and then heard her crying, he then got concerned and then put Amu down

"Amu what's wrong?"

"Its nothing.."

"No tell me please.. ever since you talked about your father, for a second you started crying. What's wrong? What happened?"

"My p-parents are dead.."

Seungri's eyes widen, Amu started crying more as the tears streamed down her face. Senguri grabbed Amu and hugged her

"I'm sorry that I made you think about it, I didn't know"

"Its okay I had to tell you at some point.."

"How did they die?.."

"I don't know they went on a trip, and then they mysterysly died.."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Its okay.."

"We should get going?.."

"Yea.."

"Get on my back again"

"Okay"

Amu got on Seungri's back and they didn't talk for the whole walk

_Amu has been through a lot_

Then they finally got back to the castle Seungri stopped in front of the door

"You can put me down Seungri.."

"You sure?"

"Yea you should meet me up my room.."

"Okay.."

Seungri put Amu down then she walked inside the castle, and Utau came running towards her.

"So how did it go!?"

"It went great"

"Give me details"

"Sorry Utau but Im tired right now... maybe tomorrow"

"Ohh okay"

"I'm going up stairs to my room"

"Okay"

Utau nodded her head as she gave a small smile to Amu as she saw go upstairs.

* * *

Amu walked up the stairs and Seungri was there in her room waiting for her

"I'm tired Seungri.."

"You should lay down then"

Seungri walked towards Amu and carried her bridal style, and then layed her on top of the bed. Seungri then covered Amu with her blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight"

Seungri turned his back and started walking towards the window, but felt a tug on his shirt Seungri turned and saw that it was Amu's. Hand tugging his shirt

"What's wrong?"

"Don't go stay with me... please"

"Okay.."

Seungri walked slowly to Amu's bed and covered himself with her blanket, Amu looked at Seungri as he wrapped his arms around her. She then slowly started to fall asleep and then soon enough sleep engulfed her.

Seungri looked at Amu as she slept peacefully in his arms he smiled to see her cute sleeping face, he leaned down and kiss Amu in the cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Your really one interesting girl... Amu... I really like you, you really have affected me"

Seungri smiled as he layed back on the bed, as his eyes slowly started to close shut.

* * *

Yupina: Sorry, for the late update i been busy with school..

Amu: Yes, she really has right Ikuto?

Ikuto: Mmmhh... *He nodded his head as he was chewing on a pocky*

Yupina: Heyy, yhu ate all my pocky! *Points a finger at the empty box*

Ikuto: *Looks at the box and back at Yupina* Opps..

Yupina: Your going to buy me a new one!

Ikuto: Hmm.. maybe..

Yupina: What? Maybe?

Amu: Come on yhu guys stop arguing...

Ikuto and Yupina: Noo!..

Amu: Uhh.. well yhu guys i hope yhu enjoyed the story.. bye *Looks back at Ikuto and Yupina fighting, throwing pillows and stuff at each other*

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update yhu guys, i been busy and i might be even more busy because im in the tennis team ^_^. I'll try to update as soon as can, thanks for reading please review and tell what yhu thought :). Until next time everybody I hope everyone has a really_ Happy new years _:) Byee**  
**


End file.
